As science and technology advance, 3C products have more and more functions, and the amount of heat generated by electronic components of the 3C products becomes increasingly greater. If the temperature of the electronic components is too high, the performance, stability, and operation of the electronic components will be adversely affected, so that it is necessary to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components in order to maintain a normal operation of the electronic components.
However, some special electronic components such as display cards need to be cooled down quickly, but most present 3C products pursue a light, thin, short and compact design, and it is a common issue for related manufacturers to install a high-performance cooling device in the limited space of the 3C products in order to dissipate the heat to the outside.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive research, and experiment, and finally provided a feasible and effective solution in accordance with this disclosure to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.